1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an autostereoscopic display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Exploiting the binocular parallax of humans, a stereoscopic display provides two different images respectively to the two eyes of an observer, such that the observer can experience a stereoscopic image. An autostereoscopic display, unlike other kinds of stereoscopic displays which require special glasses to distinguish left-eye and right-eye images, provides a plurality of images by using a plurality of light sources, in which the images are projected to different spatial positions. The eyes of an observer can receive different images so as for the observer to perceive a stereoscopic image when his or her eyes correspond to any two of the spatial positions respectively.
Since the autostereoscopic display is able to avoid the inconvenience caused from the stereoscopic display, it has become an important and developing technology in recent times. The conventional autostereoscopic displays typically adopt projectors as light source. However, a plurality of such projectors are used to provide an image in a conventional autostereoscopic display, which results in a large size and high cost for the display. Moreover, concerning the slit switch light field technology, images in non-working views must be blocked, which results in the efficiency of the display being inversely proportional to the number of the views. In this regard, a great deal of brightness is lost accordingly and thus a large size of the autostereoscopic display is hard to be achieved.